1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photometric device for a photographic camera of the so-called TTL photometric type adapted for measuring a light coming from an object to be photographed and passing through a photograph taking optical system and more particularly to a photometric device arranged to permit alterations in the light distribution measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, to vary the measurement of the light distribution in a TTL (through-the-lens) photometry arrangement, either a plurality of optical systems were selectively arranged in front of a light receiving element and selectively used, or a condenser lens was moved on the optical axis thereof to permit an operation called zooming. Such known arrangements include, for example, photometric devices of the type using a plurality of optical systems as proposed in Japenese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 53-121833, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 53-98821 and Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 47-49610. However, the use of a plurality of optical systems within a camera body is not desirable because they occupy considerable space. Besides, such an arrangement has limited capability in respect to the form of the range of measuring light distribution and thus generally does not permit arbitrary alteration of measuring light distribution.